The present invention relates generally to the field of request management, and more particularly to rearranging actions necessary to complete a request based on monitored information indicating performance degradation in a cloud environment.
Cloud computing involves application systems which are executed within the cloud and operated through internet enabled devices. Cloud computing is computing in which large groups of remote servers are networked to allow centralized data storage and online access to computer services or resources. Cloud networks can be classified as public, private, or a hybrid of the two. Cloud services within the cloud services are made available to users on demand via the Internet from a cloud computing provider's servers as opposed to being provided from an end user's personal servers. Cloud services are designed to provide easy, scalable access to applications, resources, and servers, and are fully managed by a cloud service provider. A cloud service provider can fluctuate in size based on the needs of its users and the resources of the cloud service provider.
Current requests to, for example, deploy resources in a cloud computing environment, generally include a serialized order of actions necessary to perform to process the request. When problems occur in various components or resources necessary to process actions of the request, processing the request can take extended periods of time.
US Patent Application Number 2013/0232463 A1 describes a “deployment system [that] enables a developer to customize a deployment plan generated according to a logical, multi-tier application blueprint for deploying multiple applications in a cloud infrastructure. (US Patent Application Number 2013/0232463 A1, Abstract).